Sepsis is a lethal condition that is often associated with a serious microbial infection. However, while many hypotheses have been put forward, the exact cause of septic shock is not agreed upon and therapeutics based on targeting the source of these various hypotheses have generally failed in (or prior to) clinical trials. The current treatment generally includes administration of antibiotics.